The Daycare kids from Gunsmoke!
by Vertigo Ambrosia
Summary: Isabelle Tanier just started up her first daycare, and guess which bishie four-year-olds show up?(VxM,WxM,DxL)*FINISHED*(aren't you all proud??)
1. The baby plants

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Really.  
  
Isabelle Tanier straightened out the little carpet as she waited for the children to arrive. This was her first time handling a daycare, but she loved children, so she had a feeling she would manage. As she went to check for the third time that the juice was in the fridge, she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to answer it, and saw a young woman with long brown hair and gold eyes, her hands being held by two almost identical-looking, long haired young boys. The one with paler hair gave her a harsh glare, and the green-eyed one hid behind his mother.  
She smiled. "Hello, I'm Rem Saverem, and these are my boys, Knives-" she turned to the pale-haired boy, "and Vash." Vash peered out from behind Rem's legs and sucked his thumb. Knives tried to escape his mother and go into the garden.  
Isabelle smiled, but she had a weird feeling about these two children. On the other hand, she was probably just nervous. She allowed Rem and the children to enter the room, and the two twins immediately began to explore the room.  
"Is there anything I should know about them before you leave?" Isabelle asked.  
"Oh, no. Vash, as you can probably see, is a little shy, and he might have trouble seeing me leave..." She smiled, looking at the boy, who was playing with a toy truck. "Hi Remmy!" he said brightly.  
Isabelle couldn't help but laugh. This was why she loved children. "And Knives?"  
"Oh, Knives is a bit quiet, but usually he's not trouble." Turning to Knives, Isabelle saw that he had built a small city out of blocks. Aww...how cute, she thought, until she saw him kick the city down. Rem turned to the children again. "Ok, sweeties, I have to go now. Have fun and be good, you two!"  
"Bye." Knives managed to look up from his macabre game.  
"Bye Remmy! When you coming back?" Vash asked.  
"Not for a while, Vash." She waved goodbye to them and left. As soon as the door closed, Vash burst into tears.  
"I want Remmy back! Bwing her back! Bwing her back!"  
Knives went over to his brother. "Don't cry, Vash. We have a lotta toys to play wif here." Vash slowly stopped, his cries reduced to sniffles.  
Isabelle smiled. If all the kids were this calm, this would be no problem at all...  
  
If only they had been.... 


	2. The spiders arrive

The next ring was five minutes after that, and when Isabelle answered the door, she saw a man with long blue hair and a leather jacket holding a small, blue-haired boy in his arms. "This is Legato. He's my little bro." The man let the boy down, and Legato looked up at her. She felt even weirder looking at this child. What kind of child had eyes that gold? She turned back to his older brother. "He don't talk much, but he's harmless. Take good care of him." And with that, he walked off, leaving her with this peculiar child to "take care of".  
She bent down to talk to Legato. "Would you like to play with the other children, Legato?" He shook his head. "Would you like to have a snack?" He shook his head. "Then what would you like to do?"  
"Sit and look." His voice was barely audible, and she couldn't refuse those eyes, however strange they were. She let him go off to a corner as she went to answer the door yet again.  
This man was obivously the boy's father; he looked almost exactly like the child he carried in his arms. They shared the dark hair and blue eyes, and the child was even wearing the same sunglasses. The child jumped out of his arms and ran over to the juice she had put out for the kids.  
"I assume you're Isabelle?" he asked. She nodded. "Ah, well, Nick shouldn't be any problem at all. Just don't let him eat too much." He looked over to Nick, who was downing all of the water. "He only thinks he has a bottomless stomach..." He turned to his son. "Be good, Nicholas."  
"Yes, Daddy."  
As Nick's father left, she went to tend to the children. Legato was still in the corner, playing with a stuffed kitty. She was glad he was doing something, although she swore that he hadn't moved from his spot. Vash seemed afraid of him, and was still playing with the truck. Knives, however, seemed more curious than afraid, and kept glancing at the other boy until Nick knocked down his building as he ran to play with Vash and the other trucks.  
"You baka! The city is not supposed to go boom until the end! The spiders haven't finished yet!" Knives yelled. Nick seemed to ignore him and started talking to Vash. "I like trucks too. My name's Nick. What's yours?"  
"Vash. Wanna play wif me?"  
"Okay! We don' have this many trucks at home..."  
Isabelle smiled. Although these children were a little strange, they seemed alright. As if fate was testing her, the doorbell rang again.  
This time there were four children at the door, and two women.  
"Hello, I'm Sara Henley, and these girls are Milly and Meryl. I-"  
"She babysits us when Mommy's away!" Milly shouted. Sara smiled. "Yes, and this is my boy, Midvalley." The boy walked into the room, holding his toy sax tightly in one hand. The other woman spoke. "This is Dominique. She's a bit sensitive, but she should be fine." The two women left, leaving her with the eight children to watch after.  
"Alright children, let's all come over here, okay?"  
Vash and Nick came immediately, followed by Milly and Meryl. Knives decided it was worth his time and walked over with Midvalley. "Will dere be food?" Legato asked from his corner.  
"Yes, Legato, there will be food. Let's all sit in a circle now," Isabelle said, and was suprised to see Legato run over as Dominique trailed after him.  
"Okay, now let's all go around in a circle and say our names and what we like to do. How about you go first," she said, pointing to Vash.  
"My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicid-"  
"His name is Vash," Knives said dully. Vash pouted. "You ruin all my fun...Anyway, I like love, peace, and everything!" Knives rolled his eyes.  
"Alright. And you?"  
"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. My daddy wants me to be a company-person, but I wanna be a preist! I even made a portable confessional!" Nick held up a little paper church that he had obviously made himself. Vash began to play with it.  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, nothing really happened. Sue me. I'm sick, and the good stuff is coming soon. In facr, here's a quote from the next chapter:  
"Look! A butterfly!"  
"You like budderflies?"  
"Of course! /Nobody/ suspects the butterfly!" 


	3. Blue Threats and red faces

Isabelle turned to the next child. "And what about you?"  
The girl smiled. "My name is Meryl Strife, and I like watching my mommy work." She was wearing all white, which contrasted against her blue eyes and black hair.  
Vash smiled. "Meryl, you're purdy," he said, leaning over Nick. Meryl gave him a look and moved farther away from him. "You're weird...."  
Isabelle had to hide her grin at this point. How cute...She wondered if she'd have to give anyone the "birds and the bees" talk anytime soon...  
"And Milly?"  
"Hi! I'm Milly Thompson, and I like pudding and ceylon tea!" the girl shouted. Nick grinned slyly. "I like pudding too..." he said, inching closer to her, Milly giggled, and Meryl made a face. I'll /definitely/ need to give these kids the birds and the bees talk, Isabelle thought as she turned to Knives.  
"I'm Millions Knives, and I don't wanna say anymore." He was about to get up and go back to his game, when Vash grabbed onto one of his legs. "But Knivesu, you didn't tell 'em anything! Not even about your budderflies!" Knives glared at his twin brother. Midvalley hid a grin, and Legato looked at him with interest.  
"Okay...next?"  
"I'm Midvalley. I like to play with my horn. That's about-" Midvalley was interrupted by Nick's constant giggling. "What's so funny?" he cried.  
Nick struggled to stop laughing. Finally, when he caught his breath, he said, "You said 'horn'..." before bursting out into giggles again.  
Isabelle sighed. "Nick, stop. The word 'horn' isn't that funny, and it's rude to interrupt people." Nick pouted. "But...he said 'horn'...and it was funny..." He began to make faces at Midvalley, who cried.  
"Nick! That's not nice. Go into the corner and think about what you did!" Nick snarled and stomped off into the little chair in the corner. "I'm gonna HOLD MY BREATH until you let me out!" he screamed.  
Isabelle shook her head. "And you, Legato?"  
The blue-haired boy looked at everyone. "I'm Legato....and, um...I like to sit and look...an' stuff..." He blushed a bit.  
"That's nice, Legato. And you, Dominique?"  
Dominique smiled. "I'm Dominique, and I like playing, and watching."  
"Well, now that we all knwo eachother's names, how about we go into the garden and play?"  
All the children cheered, except for Nick, who had passed out from his little threat.  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, it doesn't have the butterfly dialouge, but it's coming soon! I promise! Really! 


	4. Butterflies, Clubs, Kisses, and a potty

After reviving Nick and feeding the hyper children, Isabelle led them all outside into the garden. She was already worn out by the children, but she was getting used to their...oddities. Sitting in a lawn chair, she watched the children play.  
Knives and Midvalley were making a village in the sandbox, one that she was sure would meet certain doom once the "spiders" were "done". Looking over to Vash, she saw him following after Meryl like a little puppy. "Meryl, I think he likes you..." Milly said as Meryl gave him a disgusted look. "Why won't you GO AWAY??" she yelled at him. Vash blinked. "'Cause i like you...and I /know/ you like me..." Meryl hit him on the head suddenly. Isabelle called her over as Vash rubbed his head. "Meryl," she said, "That's not nice. As much as you may not like Vash, you still shouldn't hit him? Okay?"  
Meryl nodded. "Okay....I'll /try/..." She went back to Milly, who was now playing with Vash and Nick.  
Meanwhile, Legato was sitting under a tree, doing his favorite thing: sitting and looking. He was a bit afraid of some of the children, and he could feel that they were afraid of him too. Knives didn't seem scared by him though, and Dominique really seemed to like him. Maybe everything would be okay. After all, the worst thing that could happen was-  
"Hi, Legato," Dominique said, interrupting his thoughts. "Whatcha doin?"  
"Oh, hi Dominique. I'm just thinkin' an stuff."  
"Call me Domi."  
"k, Domi. Whadder you doin?"  
"Nothin..." There was an almost awkward silence. "Oh, Legato?"  
"Yah, Domi?"  
"Knives is startin' a club, an he wants you to be in it. Dya wanna come?"  
Legato almost froze. A club would be nice...He'd get some friends, and have a lotta fun...But...they didn't know about his...power...But maybe they wouldn't ask. After all, it /was/ just a club...He nodded, and was pulled along by Domi to where Knives and Midvalley were decimating the spider town.  
Knives looked up. "Oh, you have arrived, Domi and Legato. Come, sit with us. We need to tell Legato what this is about." He paused breifly as Legato and Domi sat down to brush some sand off of his pants.  
"You see, Legato, there are two types of people on this world. Tha spiders-" he pointed to Milly, Meryl, and Nick, "and the plants, such as me."  
"However, some people that are born as spiders become plants. This club is for those people, the ones who have"-he turned to Legato, Midvalley, and Domi-"special power-thingies..."  
Legato /did/ freeze. The last person who had discovered his powers was his babysitter, and she was alwyas very mean to him...What was Knives gonna do to him? He looked up at Knives. "I-I don't have any powers..." he said, hoping they would buy it.  
Knives shook his head. "No, Legato, I am sure of your power-thingies, and other things about you as well..."  
"Like what?"  
Knives did something which sounded like he was clearing his throat, but was most likely trying to get the spider sand out of his body. "When you first came in, I noticed...something about you. Everyone did. Then, later, you made the kitty come to you...It's alright. We all have powers here, so we're gonna be nice to ea'other. In fact," he said, with an exaggerated change of mood, "let's go around and say our powers! I'm a plant, so there are too many for me to list right now, so let's have Midvalley go!"  
Midvalley smiled. "My sax makes things explode. It's funny, an it can do other things too! An' only I can use it!"  
Domi rolled her eyes. "Ooh...explosions...highly original..." Midvalley looked annoyed. "And what can /you/ do, then?"  
Legato watched as Domi-chan searched the pockets of her coat for something. After a while, she pulled out a little gray eyepatch. "This," she said as she put it on, "lets me do /this/..." As if by magic, she almost appeared on the other side of Knives, between him and Legato. Legato screamed.  
"Wha-how-huh?" Domi smiled. "See? It's fun."  
Knives grinned. "And now, we have begun our club. I shall name it...The Gung-Ho Guns! Now, onto what we shall-"  
"Knives-sama?"  
Knives turned back to Legato. "Yes, Legato?"  
"I-I think we should pause what we are doing, at least for a little while."  
"Why do you say that, Legato?"  
"Well...um...people are beginnin to be s'picious."  
"Such as who?"  
"Well, your brother is an obvious one; He keeps on givin us these /looks/, and Miss Isabelle has become very wary of us, I'm sure of it..."  
Knives frowned for a minute, then remembered Legato's powers. "Legato has a point," Domi said. "We need an...um...an alihi!"  
Knives nodded in agreement. "From now on, if any person, spider or plant, that is outside the club asks about this, this is the club of people....that like butterflies!"  
Domi nodded, and Midvalley and Legato stared. "You...like /budderflies/?" Legato asked.  
"Of course!" Knives exclaimed. "/Nobody/ suspects the butterfly!"  
Legato smiled and nodded, noting that Midvalley and Domi were smiling a little /too/ much...especially at him...  
Knives, thankfully, ended the weirdness, and said that the club meeting was over. As Legato walked off, he noticed that Domi was still following him.  
"Erm...Hi Domi..."  
"Hi, Legato."  
"Um...why are you following me?" Legato wasn't sure he /wanted/ to know why Domi-chan was following him to the potty.  
Domi laughed and pointed at the door. "Cause it's time to go inside, silly!"  
Oh...Legato almost sighed a sigh of releif...but then he remembered he REALLY had to use the potty.  
"K, bye!" he said as he went inside, rueing the person who invented nice apple juice.  
But before he could get into the room, Domi leaned in and kissed him before disappearing away. Legato's eyes went wide. What was /that/ about?? Wasn't that how you get cooties or something?? He supposed he would ponder it later. Right now he had to remember where the potty was...  
  
^_^ Long, long-awaited chapter! The Gung-Ho Guns have been formed, Vash likes Meryl, and Legato has to use the potty.  
As usual, R&R, please! 


	5. The Plan, Part One

Isabelle led the children inside, keeping a wary eye on Legato, Knives, Dominique, and Midvalley. She thought there was something strange about their little "club", but when she asked Knives about it, he had claimed it was "an innocent group of children who happened to all like butterflies", and Dominique and Midvalley had nodded their heads in unison. So much for asking them. She would have asked Legato, but he had scampered away to the bathroom, and the toddler was really beginning to scare her. He seemed to know....everything. She shook her head and put the mats and blankets down for naptime.  
----  
Legato stood on his tippy-toes and washed his hands. Knives had mentioned a plan to him, a plan to have more fun, but he wasn't sure how to execute it. As Midvalley had said, teachers always were lazy when it came to naptime, so it would be easy for them to sneak into the bathrooms and plug all the water drains. The problem would be getting past the other children...They needed a distraction...and he needed to get tested for cooties...Leaving the bathroom, he wondered if Vash had gotten cooties yet, seeing how he was with girls...  
Wait! That was it! He knew what the distraction would be! Managing to keep his calm facade, he reached out to Knives.  
Knivesu? he said, hoping that he was doing this right. Although he had been able to for a while, he usually didn't try it for fear of getting in trouble.  
Legato! Have you prepared our plan?  
Yes, Knivesu. I believe it will only work if your brother is as.../promiscuous/ as he seems...  
Knives laughed as Legato told him the plan. Very clever indeed, Legato...Contact Dominique about this.  
Yes, Knivesu.  
-----  
Isabelle laid back in her chair. All the little children were nodding off, and she would have peace and quiet until their parents arrived. With a new sense of hope, she decided to drink the iced coffee she had hidden in the back of the fridge. With all the quiet, she would probably need it.  
As if she was destined to be tortured until she died, she heard one of the girls, presumably Meryl, scream something. Fearing the worst, she rushed back to see what was wrong.  
Vash was crying and holding his arm, which she decided Meryl must have hit. He was halfway under Dominique's blanket, who was simply laughing. Meryl however, was quite annoyed. "You hentai! hentaihentaihentai!" she screamed. Vash was muttering apologies, none of which were audible.  
"Meryl! What did I tell you about hitting!" She pulled the girl away from Vash before he had a total breakdown.  
"And Vash! What do you think you're doing? Get under your own blanket!"  
Vash pouted. "But....but...Domi said I could..."  
Isabelle sighed. "I don't care what Dominique said, you're still supposed to sleep under your blanket. Speaking of Dominique, where did she go?" She turned to see if Dominique had taken the rest of her blanket back, but, to her suprise, the child, along with the rest of the "innocent group of children who happened to all like butterflies", were gone.  
Isabelle almost cursed. Where the hell were they? She heard flushing, so one of them had to be in the bathroom. But what about the other three? 


	6. The Plan, Part Two

Knives almost laughed. This was gonna be great...He was very proud of Legato. After all, this was almost /too/ easy, he thought as he stuffed the drains, flushed the toilet, and turned on the tap. Even he hadn't thought of manipulating the water pressure controller(aka, destroying it) to ensure the flood. Waiting until he saw Isabelle go after Dominique, he then ran down to the basement to wait for Legato's signal.  
---  
Midvalley jumped up onto the sink and took a wad of paper towel in his hand, hoping that Isabelle wasn't coming by. With no warning from Legato, he stuffed the paper into the drain and unleashed the water from the tap(now, if only he knew where it came from....). His job done, he began to run back to his blanket and mat.  
--  
Dominique ran across the lawn, allowing herself to be seen by Isabelle. Easily being the fastest of them, she had been assigned to be a decoy so that the others could finish their work.   
The teacher lunged for her, but she merely jumped over her. This /was/ too easy...she thought. She glanced at the window, where Legato was flooding the other bathroom. Unfortunately, Isabelle also saw, and ran to get Legato.  
Domi gritted her teeth. She needed to do something before she got to Legato...She couldn't throw something, Isabelle would hear it and find him faster. She didn't know where the others were, so they couldn't distract her...What could she do?  
Desparately, she closed her eyes, and thought to Legato. Maybe if she thought hard enough, she could warn him like he warned people...  
She first whispered.  
Then she "spoke".  
Finally, she screamed with her mind at Legato to get out of there. Just in time, he scrambled out the window and landed next to Dominique. Arigato, Domi-chan. he said before throwing a ball at Isabelle and running like the wind.  
---  
Legato ran almost as fast as he ever had to distract the woman a bit more, his job done just in time. Knivesu, it is time. he said as he jumped over a chair. Domi-chan, you come with me. He was happy to see her zipping across the room, making the poor woman dizzy. This was working even better than he thought it would. Smiling, he turned to return to his mat, when he saw that the woman had managed to grab onto Dominique's cloak. Running back, he realized he'd have to do the thing that could get him into /real/ trouble...But he had to. After, Domi-chan had saved him from certain doom, so he had to do the same.  
Looking at Isabelle, he thought. Thought about her dropping Domi-chan and going out into the yard. Midvalley was in the yard, and she needed to go there...  
He was concentrating too hard to see that his efforts were paying off until she had left the room and went back outside. Dominique ran to him.  
We have to get back. C'mon. They began a run back to the mats, reaching them, and the rest of the Gung-Ho Guns, in a few minutes.  
"Legato?" Domi said as she got back under the blanket.  
Yes, Domi-chan?  
"Arigato...my hero..." Before Legato could ask, she had fallen asleep.  
Well....at least she didn't kiss him again...  
  
  
  
Poor Legato! Whatever will he do? ;-) 


	7. The Flooding and the Aftermath

Isabelle ran back into the house, about to scream at the children, when she saw that they were all fast asleep under their little blankets, looking as innocent as ever. Even Legato looked adorable, even though he was just a lump under his blanket. She tried to calm down. After all, the children needed their rest, and she could yell at them later, before their parents came. She picked up her iced coffee and drank some. Finally, she could relax...just listen to the silence...the breathing of the children...the rushing of the water...  
Wait...WATER?  
Isabelle ran down the basement stairs...well only halfway...She gasped at what she saw.  
The basement had been completely flooded, and the water was beginning to come up through the floor and up the stairs. She ran to check the sinks and toilets, and saw that they were all flooding, much more than they should have been. But how would a bunch of small children manage that? The only way they could have would have been to destroy the water pressure controller...but what four-year-old would think of that?  
Knives.  
She ran to wake the children, only to find them gone again. This time, however, they were simply outside, by a telephone booth that they were obviously trying to use. If she hadn't been so furious with them, she would have laughed. Knives was standing on Legato's shoulders, while Midvalley seemed to be looking for change on the ground. However, whatever the hell they were doing, they would be punished; they must be. She stormed up to them.  
"What do all of you think you're doing?"  
Vash began to cry. "I didn't do anything! Weally! I woke up cuz I thought I wet da bed, but then everything was wet, so I didn't know what to do! An' then I saw everyone outside, so I went outside too." Milly nodded, and then went back to beating Nick at rock paper scissors.  
Isabelle ignored them and glared and Knives and his group. "I /said/, what do you think you're doing?" Knives turned, looking almost miffed. "Miss Spider, if you have not noticed, we are attempting to use this-" he turned to Legato, who whispered something, "-...'tellyphone' to call those who we are offspring of so they can take us away from your obviously neglectful care..." Midvalley handed him a dime, which he then pushed into the slot, jabbed several numbers, and handed the phone to Midvalley, who immediately began to speak.  
"'Ello? This is Midvalley, Momma. I'm outside. Tha place got flooded. We-" Legato twitched slightly. "We woke up, an' tha place sounded all watery, so we ran around tryin to figure out what was wrong, an' then we came out here. It was weird...No, I dun know where the water came from! It was just there! No, Momma, Knives' mommy's gonna drive us. He's a friend. Okay Momma, I'll be careful an' stuff. Ba." He handed the receiver to Knives, who hung it up.  
Isabelle had been listening all this time to the conversation, and was ready to kill.  
"Midvalley! Why did you tell those lies? And Knives, what are you all doing? And who are you calling?"  
Midvalley looked at Knives, who nodded. "We told the truth. We really did....After all, if our mommas can catch us, would you be able to if we were outta bed?"  
Legato allowed Knives to get off of him, and then spoke. "An' besides, we needed to tell our parents dat we gotta be picked up. They wouldn't be happy if they found out we jus' missed bein' dwowded, would they?"  
Isabelle was literally ready to kill one of the children this time. Seeing that Legato was now listening to something Dominique was saying and looking very embarrassed and confused, she lunged at him, pulled him up by his shirt collar, and brought his face(which, she noticed with insane glee, was already stained with tears and full of fear) to hers.  
"I'm sorry Legato," she said, speaking through clenched teeth, "but you have to be a sacrifice...This'll only hurt for a little while, sweetheart..." She reached into her pocket for a taser she always carried with her just in case, and set it to high.  
Dominique gasped. She knew she couldn't make the woman put him down like Legato had for her, but she had to do something! He was her knight! Finding nothing to throw at her, she jumped onto Isabelle's back and bit deep into her shoulder.   
Isabelle screamed, dropped Legato, and tried to shake the small girl off of her. When that failed, she, by instinct, tried to hit her with the taser, not noticing that Rem, Legato's older brother and his friend, and her own mother had arrived.  
*******************  
Legato stared out the window of his older brother's convertible. The human Gung-Ho Guns were there with him in the backseat. Midvalley had fallen asleep from the ordeal, Knives had already been dropped off at his house, promising that Legato could come and play next Saturday along with the rest of the GHG, and Dominique was falling asleep on his shoulder.  
"Gio-chan?"  
His brother glanced back at him. "What is it, kiddo?"  
"Umm....How do you get cooties?"  
Gio laughed. "Cooties? They don't exist. Why, are you plannin' on kissin' some girls anytime soon?" He winked at his little brother, who looked horrified.  
"But-Girls....I don't..." He turned to Dominique and shook her awake. "Domi-chan, was there any kissin' today? Tell them there isn't!"  
Dominique opened her eyes and looked at him, then at Gio. "Kissing? Legato didn't kiss anybody..." She laid in Legato's lap and fell back asleep. Legato beamed. "See! No kissing! Now do you believe me? I have a...witless!"  
Both Gio and his friend laughed. "Note," his friend said, "that both of them didn't say anything about /bein'/ kissed..." He turned around and looked at Legato. "After all, we all know that a girl who likes you can't hide it for long..." He laughed as Gio pulled up at Dominique's house and both of the older boys laughed.  
"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Legato..." they teased as Dominique climbed out of the car and ran to her mother. If they hadn't known the child better, they would have sworn he was pouting. But it was best to say nothing. After all, Legato was in need of a nap, and nobody wants to deal with a cranky four-year-old...even Legato knew this as he sucked his thumb and watched her go.  
Domi-chan?  
Domi-chan?  
Legato?  
You fo'got to say goodbye...  
She laughed in his mind. Well, t'morrow's Saturday, an' so we'll see eachodder again. Besides...you don' like me that much...  
Legato was shocked. I-Of course I do! Kissin' is just yucky!  
She laughed at him again. Not if you do it right...  
Huh?  
G'bye, Legato.  
Legato furrowed his brow. This was too hard to sort out, especially when he was so sleepy. Maybe he'd ask Gio what she meant...  
G'bye, Domi-chan... he said as he drifted off to sleep in the car.  
*******************  
Yeah, so I kinda gave it a dark side, barely paid attention to the "good guy" characters, and the poor woman went mad. But I still feel good! ^_^ I actually finished a story! Aren't you all so proud???????  
And don't worry, everyone. I'm probably gonna write a little sequel involving a few more GHGs, more Vash and co, more insanity, a new teacher, and even maybe an *argument*...(oh lord, I sound like I'm advertising the new version of a game....ChibiTrigun 2.0...XD) so, in anycase, the kids'll be back, don't worry! ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
